Secrets
=Secrets= Jump to: navigation, search Collection Percentage Characters Unlock List You will receive these characters as you progress through the game by completing stages and achieve various completion percentages. :10% Collection: Yurin L'Ciel (AGE Character) :15% Collection: Brando Freeze (Original Character) :20% Collection: Loni Garvey (Unicorn Character) :25% Collection: Marina Ismail (00 Character) :30% Collection: Degwin Sodo Zabi (Gundam Character) :35% Collection: Reese Arno (F91 Character) :40% Collection: Captain G. G. (Seed Astray Character) :45% Collection: Lilia Flaubert (Gundam Side Story Character) :50% Collection: Asemu Asuno (AGE Character) :55% Collection: Stella Raberadu Twink (Skullheart Character) :60% Collection: Great Wong (G Gundam Character) :65% Collection: Ple Twelve (Unicorn Character) :70% Collection: Fon Spaak (00F Character) :75% Collection: Bright Noah (Unicorn Character) :80% Collection: Shiho Hahnenfuss (Seed Character) :85% Collection: Mineva Lao Zabi (Z / ZZ Character) :90% Collection: Haman Karn (ZZ Casual Clothes) :95% Collection: Code Phoenix (Original Character) :99% Collection: Code Amelias (Original Character) :100%Collection: Original Aphrodia (Original Character) Credit goes to GameFaqs forum users for posting this information. Special Unit-specific Dialogue The following pilots have special dialogue when non-conventionally piloting the following suits. *'Shining Gundam' **Allelujah Haptism (S1, S2) "Shining Finger!" **Allelujah & Hallelujah Haptism (Movie) "Hissatsu, Shining Finger!" **Audrey Burne **Amuro Ray (0079, 0087?, 0093) ***0079 "I'm the only one who can fully use Shining Gundam!" ***0087 "This light can't be an illusion!" ***0093 "The Shining Gundam has become extremely attuned to me. It went straight to attack mode..." **Boris Schauer **Captain G.G. **Char Aznable ***0079 "This thing is a Gundam? Stop　fooling around!" ***0087 (Quattro Bageena) "This shining light... Let's do this!" ***0093 "Is this a Psycho-Frame resonance? No, that can't be it..." **Claire Heathrow "The bamboo gardens in Heaven shine and burn! Their loud roars tell me to grasp happiness!" **Daryl McGuinness **Ellis Claude **Flit Asuno "Hissatsu, Shining Finger!" **Full Frontal "What is the meaning of this Shining light?" **Gai Murakumo **Graham Aker ***Season 1 "I'll strike you down with my Graham Finger!! ***Season 2 (Mister Bushido) "I shan't lend you my ear any longer! Shining Bushidoooo!!!" ***Movie "I shall say it boldly: Sekiha Tenkyou! Graham Finger!!" **Gym Ghingham "Shining Finger, de aru!" **Haman Kharn ***Civilian Clothes **Haru Irei **Harry Ord "THIS is Shining's energy!" **Heero Yuy "Don't think badly of me. Shining Finger!" **Jerid Messa "Why is the Gundam so full of energy?!" **Largan Drace "What awesome power! Shining Finger!" **Kamille Bidan "Grit your teeth! I'm going to fix what's wrong with you!!" **Lockon Stratos ***Neil Dylandy "It's all over now, Shining Finger!" ***Lyle Dylandy (S2) ***Lyle Dylandy (Movie) "I have control. Shining Finger!" **Marida Cruz **Marina Ismail **Micott Bartsch "This is.. the Shining Gundam!" **Nigel Garrett **Ple 12 **Rina Noyama **Shin Matsunaga **Tatsu Shimano "This is my Super Custom Shining F2000!" **Tiffa Adill **Tieria Erde ***(S1) "Shining.. Finger!" ***(S2) "The power of this Shining is high!" ***(Movie) **Trowa Barton **Watts Stepney **Woolf Enneacle **Wufei Chang "Hmph, so this thing follows my movements? Interesting!" **Yonem Kirks **Yurin L'Ciel **Yzak Joule "Hissatsu! Shining Finger!!" *'God Gundam' **Allelujah Haptism (S2) **Allelujah & Hallelujah Haptism (Movie) "Bakuretsu, God Finger!" **Audrey Burne **Boris Schauer **Bruno **Captain G.G. "I will now reveal my secret: "I am a Gundam Fighter!"." (Heat End) "Wouldn't that be funny?" **Claire Heathrow "This fist of mine is brutal! God Flash Hurricane!" (Heat End) "Sorry... for being so strong! Just kidding!" **Desil Galette **Ellis Claude "God Gundam, lend me power! Heat End!" **Flit Asuno "You'll do it.. right God Gundam!?" **Full Frontal "Let me show you God Gundam's power." (Heat End) "What nonsense." **Gai Murakumo **Garrod Ran **Graham Aker ***Season 1 "Out of my way!! God Graham Fingeeeer!!" (Heat End) "I shall say it boldly: HEAT END!" ***Season 2 (Mister Bushido) "Look! The way of Bushido is burning red!!" (Heat End) "This is going to the extreme!" ***Movie "I like you! I want you!!" (Heat End) "This feeling, it HAS to be love!!" **Gym Ghingham "This God Gundam is amazing! As expected of Shining's brother!" (Heat End) "If you keep fighting, you'll feel great!!" **Haru Irei **Heero Yuy **Jamil Neate **Kamille Bidan "I'll show you the pain and fear you inflict on everyone else!" (Heat End) "Are you scared? I bet you are!" **Largan Drace **Lasse Aeon **Lockon Stratos ***Neil Dylandy "Bakuretsu, God Finger!" ***Lyle Dylandy (S2) ***Lyle Dylandy (Movie) **Loni Garvey **Marida Cruz **Marina Ismail **Micott Bartsch "Alright, here I go! God Finger!" (Heat End) "Heat End!" **Ple 12 **Rina Noyama "(deep voice) This hand of mine glows with an awesome power.. what was it again? Anyway, God Finger!" **Shin Matsunaga **Tatsu Shimano **Tieria Erde (S2, Movie) **Tiffa Adill **Woolf Enneacle "This wild and gorgeous God Finger.. is the best!" **Wufei Chang "This fist of mine will destroy anyone with evil intent!" (Heat End) "You are evil itself!" **Yurin L'Ciel **Yzak Joule "Bakunetsu! God Finger!" (Heat End) "The School of the Undefeated of the East, the wi--Wrong one, idiot!" *'Master Gundam' **Allelujah Haptism (S1) "In that case, Darkness Finger!" **Boris Schauer **Bring Stabity **Callisto's Light **Claire Heathrow "Therefore, you're nothing but a fool! Just kidding." **Daryl McGuinness **Desil Galette **Flit Asuno **Full Frontal "Darkness Finger!" **Gai Murakumo **Haru Irei **Heero Yuy "(laughs) Darkness Finger!" **Hiling Care **Loni Garvey **Marida Cruz **Nigel Garrett **Ple 12 **Revive Revival **Rina Noyama **Tatsu Shimano **Tieria Erde ***(S1, S2) "Darkness Finger!" ***(Movie) **Tiffa Adill **Touchi Hiroki **Watts Stepney **Yonem Kirks *'Turn A Gundam' **Kihel Heim *'Striker Custom' **''Lockon Stratos?'' *'(Jagd)Arche Gundam' **Woolf "Woolf Fang" **Athrun "Go, Fang!" Note: This list is currently incomplete. Dialogue was loosely translated. Tension-Sensitive Attacks Tension-sensitive attacks change depending on the tension state of the unit. *'Overflag Graham Custom', Graham Special (Beam saber at Critical tension) *'Overflag Graham Custom', Ashura Surpassion (Beam saber at Super Critical tension) *'Gundam Astraea' and Gundam Astraea Type F2, All-out attack (GN Launcher at High tension). When piloted by Fon Spaak, it will always perform the All-out attack. *'Unicorn & Banshee', Destroy mode with a new moveset and different animations at Critical tension *'Wing Gundam Zero (EW)', Twin Buster Rifle (extra cutin art and dialogue when piloted by Heero Yuy at Critical Tension) *'OO Quanta', Trans-AM (extra cutin art and dialogue when piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei at Super Critical Tension) Combination Attacks Combination attacks give a special introductory animation, or completely change the animation of the attack. *'Universal Century - Animated works' *'Gundam' (Amuro Ray-OYW), Guncannon (Kai Shiden), and Guncannon (Hayato Kobayashi), Beam Saber + Beam Rifle x2 - Special Intro *'Dom' x 3 (Black Tri-Stars), Rocket Bazooka x 2 and Heat Saber - Jet Stream Attack *'Char's Gelgog' (Char Aznable) and Elmeth (Lalah Sune), Beam Saber + Funnels - Special Intro *'RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8' (Shiro Amada), RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type (Terry Sanders, Jr.), and RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type (Karen Joshua), Beam Rifle + Beam Spray + Missiles - Team Attack *'GM Custom' (Alpha A. Bate), GM Custom (Bernard Monsha), and GM Cannon (Chap Adel), Beam Spray x3 - Special Intro, Team Attack *'GM Custom' (South Burning), GP01-Fb Gundam (Kou Uraki), and GM Cannon (Keith), Beam Sword + Beam Rifle + Vulcan Gun - Albion's Team Attack *'Rick Dias' (Quattro Bajeena) and Gundam Mk.II (Kamille Bidan), Beam Saber + Beam Rifle - Special Intro *'Hyaku Shiki' (Quattro Bajeena) and Gundam Mk.II (Kamille Bidan), Beam Saber + Clay Bazooka - Special Intro *'Hambrabi' (Yzak Gable), Hambrabi (Dunkel Cooper), and Hambrabi (Ramsus Hasa), Beam Rifle + Beam Rifle + Beam Rifle - Hambrabi Formation Attack *'Gabthley' (Jerid Messa) and Gabthley (Mouar Pharaoh), Beam Saber + Beam Rifle - Special Intro *'ZZ Gundam' (Judau Ashta) and Z Gundam (Roux Louka), Double Beam Cannon + Hyper Mega Launcher - Beam Attack *'Zaku III Custom' (Mashymre Cello) and ReGelgu (Illia Pazom), Beam Saber + Beam Rifle - Special intro *'Nu Gundam' (Amuro Ray-CCA) and Re-GZ (Kayra Su), Fin Funnel + Beam Rifle - Special Intro (didnt work for me, anyone else can help confirm if it is working?) *'α Azieru' (Quess Paraya) and Jagd Doga (Gyunei Guss), Funnel + Funnel - Double Funnel Attack *'Sazabi' (Char Aznable-CCA) and Jagd Doga (Gyunei Guss), Funnel + Beam Riffle - Char-Gyunei Combi *'Sinanju' (Full Frontal) and Rozen Zulu (Angelo Sauper), Bazooka + Wires - Special Intro *'F91 Gundam F91' (Seabook Arno), Vigna Ghina (Cecily Fairchild), and RGM-109 Heavygun (Birgit Pirjo), Beam Sword + Beam Rifle x2 - Attack in formation *'Rig Contio' (Cronicle Asher) and Gottrlatan (Katejina Loos), Beam Saber + Beam Cannon - Special Intro *'Unicorn Gundam-Destroy Mode' (Banagher Links) and ReZEL (Riddhe Marcenas), Beam Magnum + Beam Rifle - Special Intro *'Universal Century - Manga/Side Story' *'RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05"BST' (Ford Romfellow) and RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04"BST (Luce Kassel), Beam Spray + Beam Powered Rifle - Special Intro *'7th Gundam' (Hugues Courand), RX-81ST G-Line Standard Armor (Cherie Allison), and RX-81ST G-line Light Armor (Hugh Carter), Beam Charged Rifle + Beam Rifle x2 - Special Intro, Team Attack *'Efreet Nacht' (Erik Blanke), Zaku II (Ailos Bade), and Zaku II (Fritz Bauer), Melee + Machine Gun x2 - Special Intro, Team attack *'Crossbone Gundam X-1' (Kincado Nau) and Crossbone Gundam X-3 (Tobia Arronax), Beam Rifle + Sword Attack - Special Intro *'Crossbone Gundam X-1' (Kincado Nau) and Crossbone Gundam X-2 (Zabine Chareux-Crossbone ver), Sword Attack + Buster Launcher - Special Intro *'G Generation Originals' *'Tornado Gundam' (Randlow Shade) and Tornado Gundam (Kay Nimrod), Beam Saber + Beam Rifle - Special Intro *'Phoenix Gundam/Phoenix Gundam(Full Power)' (Mark Gilder) and Phoenix Zero (Ellis Claude), Feather Funnels + Mega Beam Cannon - Special intro, uses old attack animations from Wars/World. *'Unsorted' *'GN-X' (Sergei Smirnov) and GN-X (Soma Pieres, season 1 version), GN Long Rifle x 2 - Attack in formation with multiple other GN-X units *'Aquarius Gundam' (Neryi Olson) and Gundam Epyon(EW) (Florence Kirishima), Heat Rod + Beam Sword or Heat Rod - Special Intro *'GP00 Blossom' (Sheld Foley) and GP04 Gerbera (Maria Owens), Long Beam Rifle x 2 - Special Intro *'God Gundam' (Domon Kasshu) and Rising Gundam (Rain), Tenkyoken (or any attacks except the first 2 normal attacks) + Rising Arrow (or any attacks) - Love Love Tenkyoken (NOTE : The damage output calculated from the two chosen attacks' damage) *'God Gundam' (Domon Kasshu) and Master Gundam (Master Asia), God Finger + Darkness Finger - Darkness God Finger Attack *'Turn A Gundam' (Loran Cehack) and Turn X (Gym Ghingham), Moonlight Butterfly + Moonlight Butterfly - Double Moonlight Butterfly *'Freedom/Strike Freedom Gundam' (Kira Yamato) and Justice/Infinite Justice Gundam (Athrun Zala), Full Burst Attack + Double Beam Shoulder - Beam Rain Attack *'Freedom Gundam+Meteor' (Kira Yamato) and Justice Gundam+Meteor (Athrun Zala), Full Burst Attack + Full Burst Attack - Double Full Burst Attack *'Kowloon Gundam' (Master Asia) and Shinning Gundam (Domon), Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan + Punch attack/Shinning Finger - Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan with Shinning Gundam *'Airmaster/Airmaster Burst Gundam' (Witz Sou) and Leopard/Leopard Destroy Gundam (Roybea Loy), Beam Riffle + Missile Launcher - Witz-Roybea Combination *'Buster Gundam' (Dearka) and Duel Gundam Assault Shroud (Yzak Joule), Spread Gun Launcher + Left Shoulder Barrel Missile - Attack animation with special intro *'Destiny Gundam' (Shinn Asuka) and Legend Gundam (Rey Za Burrel), Beam Sword + Beam sword - Special Intro only *'M1 Astray/M1 Astray Shrike' X3 (Juri, Asagi, Mayura), Beam RiffleX3 - M1 Astray Attack in formation *'Turn A Gundam' (Loran Cehack) and Kapool (Sochie Heim), Beam Riffle + Punch - Special Intro *'Throne Eins Gundam' (Johann Trinity) Throne Zwei Gundam (Michael Trinity) and Throne Drei Gundam (Nena Trinity), GN Beam Riffle X2 + GN Fang - Trinity Attack *'00 Gundam' (Setsuna F Seiei-S2) and 0 Raiser solo (Saji), Trans Am + Misille Attack - Combine into 00 Raiser + Trans Am Raiser Attack Dynamic Kills The following units have special animations if certain moves are used to finish off an enemy. *'Hydra Gundam' using its beam saber melee. *'God Gundam' using Heat End as an ender for God Finger. *'Unicorn Gundam ''s beam saber melee turning into an NT-D transformation and tonfa attack, with a very lengthy unique voice clip (Banagher only). *'Nu Gundam' using melee to finish off an enemy will initiate the punch combo from Char's Counterattack. ''If '''Nu Gundam' piloted by Amuro Ray (CCA) and the enemy is Sazabi piloted by Char Aznable (CCA), then the punch combo animation change into a single special punch with special conversation dialog between Amuro and Char from Char's Counterattack. *'EZ 8' Beam saber punch. *'Sinanju Stein' beam saber attack (Full Frontal only) *'Gundam F91/Mass-Produced Gundam F91' Several beam rifle shots are fired before finally finishing the enemy off with the dual Variable Speed Beam Rifles. *'Gundam Astraea F2' (One Hit) When one hitting an enemy with the GN Bazooka, the attack turns into Full Assault Mode where F2 fires off all its weapons. *'Banshee', Armed Armor VN on any Gundam-type enemy, with Ple Twelve as pilot. Banshee goes into Destroy Mode and rips apart the enemy, with special cut-ins and dialogue. *'Char's Z-Gok', claw piercing animation on defeating GM enemy, with Char Aznable 0079 as pilot. *'G-Exes', using its beam saber melee. *'Ex-S Gundam' activates A.L.I.C.E. when using beam saber. Unique Dodging Animation *'Sinanju' when being shot by missiles. *'Nu Gundam' will activate its Fin Funnel to destroy missiles when being shot by missiles. *'Sazabi' will activate its Funnels to destroy missiles when being shot by missiles. *'Hi-Nu Gundam' will shoot its beam rifle to destroy missile when being shot by missiles. *'Unicorn Gundam' I-field shield activation cut-ins when being shot by beam weapons. Also, when NT-D mode is activated, Unicorn will perform a special dodge when shot at by beam or machine gun weapons. *'Cherudim Gundam' when being shot by missiles. *'Impulse Gundam' when evading beam or machine gun weapons. *'Savior Gundam' when evading beam or machine gun weapons. *'Aegis Gundam' when evading beam or machine gun weapons. *'Aile Strike Gundam' when evading beam or machine gun weapons. *'Wing Gundam/Zero' when evading beam or machine gun weapons. Special Scenes :A-1 : The Gundam Rises, deploy Setsuna (S1) (bring your own) in Gundam Exia and have him defeat Patrick's AEU Enact (Demo Colors) with Exia's GN Sword. It results in a unique dynamic kill sequence. :A-2 : Gundam Jacking, move Uraki (GP-01) in range of Gato (GP-02) and have him use the beam saber. Gato and Uraki clash sabres and re-enact some dialogue from the original series. :C-1 : Nightmare of Solomon, Engage the Birmingham-class battleship with Gato (GP-02) to re-enact the scene from the anime where Gato fires the nuke :C-2 : Allelujah Rescue Mission, Have Banagher (Unicorn) engage Ple Twelve (Banshee) using the beam saber attack. An unique intro between the two will be shown :C-4 : Into the Dawn Skies, defeat Ginius (Apsalus III) with Shiro (Ez-8) using the beam saber attack :C-5 : The Day of Dakar, Have Riddhe (Delta Plus) defeat Loni (Shamblo) with Banagher (Unicorn) assisting, both using beam rifles to initiate a sequence similar to the anime :D-2 : Moonlight Butterfly, defeat Gingham with Loran using the beam saber attack. Re-enacts a scene similar to the final battle between the two in the anime :D-3 : Soaring through Space/Soaring through the Skies, Engage Sirocco (The O) using the Beam Saber attack by Camille (Zeta) for an attack with special dialogue. :D-3 : Soaring through Space/Soaring through the Skies, defeat Sirocco (The O) using Wave Rider Crush by Camille (Zeta). Re-enactment of Sirocco's defeat in the Anime where Camille calls upon spirits of several other characters for strength to defeat Scirocco. :D-3 : Soaring through Space/Soaring through the Skies, Engage Haman (Quebeley) using the Beam Rifle attack by Quattro (Hyaku Shiki). Special scene with additional dialogue.